Aragami
Generally violent in nature, Aragami (荒神 "violent god") only crave to consume. While apparently only one being, is actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. In other words, they are a superorganism with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. These forms can appear as organic, artificial, even mythical. Through consumption of their surroundings they can adapt and evolve to fit in. For example, those in a hot location make take on "Blaze" traits, or those in a cold location will take on "Freeze" traits. When this happens, it creates a Fallen species. The only way to truly kill an Aragami is to extract the Aragami Core by using the only weapons capable of doing so, the God Arc. Removing the Core makes the Oracle Cells lose their cohesion and dissipate into nothingness. Their desire to consume any sort or matter is controlled by the Bias Factor. Scientists from Fenrir work day and night to perfect the armor wall's shielding against Aragami attacks. Aragami will refrain from eating anything that is highly similar to its own being, unless they are extremely desperate, rogue or unstable. In the game it is thought that Aragami are starting to evolve in new ways and some starting to resemble humans. It is also thought that some Aragami are able to use photosynthesis, which is why the planet has maintained the air. Full article: Aragami !-The Aragamis and Aragami type(s) listed here are only fanmade. BEAST Saga Universe Same as the original canon universe, but little bit different. *'Unique Aragami' - **Shio - The female humanoid Aragami who lives in the God Eater World. **Nana Nakaoka Joo/Kozuki - An human/BEAST/Aragami hybrid that was unique clone of Samuel Nakaoka the Second (unique) and Yoshizu Kozuki (partial). Her powers, however, are extremely immense that cause her to gone berserk called Imperial Rage "Blood"; an Aragami version of the original Imperial Rage. This is cause that unintentionally inherited from Samuel Nakaoka the Second's horrible memories of Nagisa's death. Her arm was sliced by the future Master Kumon, but her arm escaped much to his anger and regenerates an new body, the another human/BEAST/Aragami hybrid named Dr. Rachel Fezuki as a half of Nana. **Dr. Rachel Fezuki - *'Mixed Aragami' - **Baroyamiou (Mutated) - **Rachel "Dexth" Soul - The fusion of Rachel's dark side and the Dream Stone that Bowser planted it. Rachel and Bowser became shocked when her dark side was born and absorbs the Dream Stone to fuse into the powerful Aragami. She was later defeated by Nana and Protagonist before her body was sealed inside the Dream Stone. Infinity Paradise Universe *'IRIS Aragamis' - Failed test subjects for the IRIS Project that have mutated. Although they look similar in appearance and movement to regular Aragamis, they have certain abilities as a result of said project. They have no set groupings, and are only called such after their origin. **A double-cored Chi-You **A regenerating Tezcatlipoca *'Ragnarök Nova Aragamis' - These Aragamis are made up entirely of Nova Cells, with its first recorded appearance in 2071 in the Far East. Their adaptive capabilities are higher than that of regular Aragamis and are capable of manipulating Oracle Cells to a certain degree. Category:Aragami